


A Sure Thing

by SamuelJames



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first date I'd like them to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Sure Thing  
> Pairing: Danny Taylor/Martin Fitzgerald  
> Rating: R/15+  
> Summary: The first date I'd like them to have.  
> Disclaimer: Without A Trace is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Come on, Martin, clean-cut guys like you don't give it up on the first date."

Martin smirks, "and just how many many guys are in that sample group?"

"No, no. It's much too soon for that talk."

Martin leans back a little stretching his legs out under the table and resting his left leg against Danny's. "So this is your move, provoking me into sleeping with you to dispel your preconceptions."

Danny doesn't even blush. "Can't blame me for trying."

"So, does that actually work?"

Danny shrugs, "occasionally. Stop fishing unless you want to give me a total."

"Four."

"Four times or four guys?"

"Three guys, one girl. One of those was a year long relationship."

If Danny's surprised at the mention of a girl he doesn't show it. Danny smirks and moves his leg a little, rubbing it against Martin's.

Martin freezes momentarily but the tablecloths are long so he moves his legs, framing Danny's legs with his and rubbing his foot along Danny's calf.

"You cleaning your shoe on my pants?"

Martin laughs. "Am I your type then?"

"Well I don't date a lot of colleagues if that's your question. I don't have a specific type; smart, fun, good-looking, that's my type." Danny holds up his glass of water. "Back when I was drinking I was a lousy boyfriend. No long-term relationships and some encounters I'm not proud of but things are different now."

Danny is quiet for a moment. Martin wonders if he's dwelling on the past.

"I feel like this is an interview or something?"

"Sorry, Danny. Not my intention. We did kind of take a detour to serious there for a minute. Pick a topic."

Danny switches to music then movies and Martin talks about his first few weeks in Missing Persons. After dinner they take a cab back to Martin's.

Martin makes coffee which goes cold on the counter as they make out. Danny pushes Martin against the refrigerator and Martin winces as the handle digs into his back but then Danny is pulling at his shirt and it'll be so worth the bruise. Martin opens Danny's tie and is working on the buttons when Danny rolls his hips against him making him moan. He pushes Danny back, "we're not doing this in my kitchen."

"Bed is better." Danny takes Martin's hand leading him. He turns the handle at the first door.

"That's the bathroom, Danny. It's the door in front of you."

Danny turns and kisses Martin, undoing his belt which Martin pulls free and discards in the hallway. Martin leads this time opening his door and pulling Danny towards the bed toppling him with a gentle push.

"So my plan worked. Here I am in your bedroom."

"Your plan?"

Danny lifts himself up on his elbows and looks at Martin. He looks adorably puzzled, an observation Martin keeps to himself.

Martin gestures at the nightstand where there's lube and condoms. "That's a freshly made bed you're on too. I think you'll find it was my plan that worked."

"Oh you're a sneaky one, Fitzy, getting me to seduce you. I should be offended that you knew I was a sure thing."

Martin sits on the bed and kisses Danny, "not for sure but I hoped."

Danny smiles and pulls Martin down so he's mostly lying on top of him. "We're both getting lucky tonight."


End file.
